


Bleeding Love

by actualgrantaire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, idk what genre this actually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgrantaire/pseuds/actualgrantaire
Summary: Everyone keeps telling Will not to hang around Nico because he’s the son of Hades, and clearly he’s evil, right? Will doesn’t listen to them.





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s face it, Nico was not the most accepted camper, and Will probably had to deal with a bunch of people telling him not to hang around him. The title comes from the song Bleeding Love, originally by Leona Lewis, but I prefer the cover by The Wombats.

“You really shouldn’t be hanging around that son of Hades, you know. I hear he uses blood for sacrifices,” Will hears them say. It’s a ridiculous notion, brought on only because Nico is the son of Hades and looks the part. Everyone seems to think he can’t be trusted, and some are even afraid of him. 

They’re afraid of someone who will eat an entire bag of candy, despite a healer’s warning, because he can. They’re afraid of someone who will then proceed to throw up said candy like the healer predicted. 

Their fear is based on rumors and the unknown and Will can’t stand it. Especially when Nico learns of their fear. 

“You don’t have to keep hanging out with me, you know,” Nico says to Will one day, when he’s not throwing up because of poor choices. “I know what they say about me.” 

“So you know that all of it is bullshit,” Will replies, shaking his head. “Nico I’m not going to stop hanging out with you just because some people think that you’re going to use my blood for some kind of sacrifice.” 

Nico laughs. Will finds it adorable. In fact, he wishes that everyone could hear how adorable this “terrifying” son of Hades sounds when he laughs. 

“I think the dead are tired of blood by now. I mean think about it, wouldn’t you be tired of it after three thousand years? They prefer the McDonald’s I use. Especially the newer spirits.” 

Will smiles at that, and nods in agreement. “I’d prefer a sacrifice of McDonald’s too, if I were them.”   


The next day Nico brings Will McDonald’s and Will thinks that if everyone could see this gesture and appreciate it like he does, then they wouldn’t have to be so afraid.

“You said you’d appreciate a sacrifice of McDonald’s,” Nico replies when Will asks why he went through all the trouble. “You’re sacrificing a lot to be my friend, really it’s the least I could do.” 

It takes all of Will’s strength not to kiss him right then and there. Although, they do kiss in their own time. 

Their new relationship only brings about more fear, though. Apparently it is one thing to be friends with a son of Hades, it is an entirely different and scarier thing to date one. 

“Will, I’m worried about your choice in dating material,” he hears from a child of Aphrodite.  


“Will, I don’t think you understand all of the things that Nico has done. He’s killed people,” he hears one of his siblings say.   


That’s when Will snaps. 

“ _I’ve_ killed people. Do you know how many people I’ve failed to save? It’s _my_ fault that they’re dead.”   


This warrants no response and people go back to their lives.

 Will finds Nico and hugs him tightly after that. Nico returns the hug--something which many campers think he’s incapable of doing. 

“What’d they say to you this time?” Nico asks once the hug is finally over. He’s learned to anticipate these sorts of things. 

“They told me that you’ve killed people and that’s why I shouldn’t be with you. I told them that _I’ve_ killed people too and that seemed to shut them up.”

“But you haven’t--” 

“I _have_ , Nico. Think of all the patients I couldn’t save.”   


“That wasn’t your fault.” 

“I could’ve stopped Octavian from dying.” 

This shuts Nico up. Unlike the others, he does not go back to his life. He takes Will’s hand instead. 

“How about we have McDonald’s for lunch today?” He asks softly, squeezing Will’s hand. 

Will can’t help but smile in return. “I’d like that.” 

If only they could see this side of Nico. Then maybe the rumors would stop. Of course they don’t. That would be too easy. Will’s own cabin has refrained from speaking ill of Nico now, but that doesn’t mean the other cabins have too.   


“How can you date someone so heartless?” He hears a fairly new camper, who’s still unclaimed say.   


He wants to know why this camper cares, and how they’ve already developed a dislike of his boyfriend. Rather than ask those questions, he simply sighs. 

“Nico isn’t heartless. He has more heart than most people I’ve met, and I’m not just saying that because he’s my boyfriend. Have you even bothered to see how he treats his friends? Or how he treats me? Because surely you would arrive at a different conclusion if you bothered to pay attention whatsoever.”   


The camper looks a bit defeated, and angry all at once. However they leave without a word. 

This time when Will finds Nico, he kisses him. He kisses him like he’ll never be able to kiss him again, even though that’s completely false. 

When they finally break, Nico quirks his eyebrow. 

Will smiles at this, and briefly kisses him again. 

“I just wanted you to know I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Will thinks that if everyone could hear those words, the rumors would stop immediately. But for now he’s just happy to hear those words himself. He’d put with a thousand ridiculous requests if it meant hearing those words. 


End file.
